The present invention relates to user interfaces, and in particular, to editing a user interface using element groups.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When customizing a user interface, often it is desired to add user interface elements. However, when related elements are created, there exists the possibility that one element will be misplaced with respect to the other element. This decreases the efficiency of the user as they must expend effort to locate and replace the misplaced element.